A veces no hay palabras
by Keros
Summary: Y él se iba, y ella...¿Qué pasa por tu mente cuando acabas de peder a alguien a quien quieres? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo reaccionar? ¿Qué decir?... Mi primera publicación, gracias por leer RHr


Y_ él_ se iba.

Y _ella_ otra vez volvería a estar sola.

Pero esta soledad iba a ser aún mayor que la que había conocido tiempos atrás, en realidad ahora iba a saber lo que era sentirse sola de verdad.

Había sido una despedida bastante extraña. Tras haber pasado juntos, a solas, una de más maravillosas tardes de su vida, charlando sobre aquella chica de la que su mejor amigo estaba enamorado…y ella, muriéndose de envidia, quería ser _esa chica_. A veces, como una estrella fugaz pasaba por su cabeza la idea de que era ella, ella misma. Pero la idea le resultaba tan absurda que desaparecía tan rápido como había aparecido. Y ahora iba a perderle, para siempre.

¿Cuándo le volvería a ver? No lo sabía. Él iba a emprender aquel viaje y ella sabía que no tendría las fuerzas suficientes como para volver a mirarle a la cara. Bien por no querer dejar a la luz cada uno de sus sentimientos, o bien por el dolor que le causaba tener ante ella aquellos ojos, los que recordaba cada vez que miraba hacia el azul del cielo, y saber que era tan cobarde que jamás le tendría.

Y allí, sentada sobre la arena, con su enmarañado pelo cayendo en ondas por su cara, mientras las olas acariciaban delicadamente sus pies descalzos pensaba en cómo sería todo si fuese capaz de hablar.

Hablar. Hablar era la cosa más difícil para ella en estos momentos.

Una lágrima comenzó a vagar lentamente por su rostro, y ya no pudo evitar las demás.

Recordaba cada acercamiento por su parte, cada mirada por parte de esos intensos ojos azules, cada sonrisa…esas sonrisas que hacían que el tiempo se detuviera y se olvidara de respirar por unos instantes hasta que recordaba que si no lo hacía moría.

Morir. Morir era justamente lo que iba a hacer cuando se fuera o, más bien, era lo que ya estaba haciendo. Era un cuerpo sin vida, no latía ya su corazón.

_¿Por qué?_ Se preguntaba una y otra vez a sí misma. Por qué no era capaz de decir ni una mínima parte de lo que sentía. Que ella quería que jamás se marchara, que no sólo eso, que quería que siempre estuviera a su lado, que quería probar a que sabían sus besos, que quería saber cómo eran sus abrazos…Y volvía a dejar a su imaginación volar.

Imaginar. Imaginar era lo único que hacía porque era incapaz de aceptar que el pelirrojo pudiera sentir una milésima parte de lo que a ella no la dejaba dormir, comer o simplemente pensar.

Y ese fue el momento en el que se cansó. ¿De qué valía perder su amistad si probablemente no le volvería a ver? ¿No era ella la que solía alentar a la gente para que cumpliera sus deseos? ¿No era ella la que decía no tener miedo a nada?

_"Pero a veces, el héroe que esperamos que nos salve, somos nosotros mismos"._

Y esa frase retumbó en su cabeza. Corrió y corrió. Corrió como jamás lo había hecho, tenía la respiración entrecortada y sus manos sobre el costado a causa del flato…pero necesitaba verle. _Le_ necesitaba.

Verle. Y le vio. Y la miró frunciendo el ceño, entre preocupado e intrigado, con uno de sus característicos gestos que era común a todos los Weasly. Y él le preguntó algo. Pero ella no pudo escucharle, ni siquiera pudo leer sus labios aunque los miraba con decisión.

Y es que a veces un gesto vale más que mil palabras. _Y a veces las palabras no existen._

Y ese _beso_ fue la mejor solución.

La forma en la que él le respondió a aquel beso hizo que hasta el más recóndito rincón del cuerpo de la castaña se estremeciera. Sentir cómo él, su amigo, su mejor amigo, la acariciaba y la besaba de aquella manera tan tierna y apasionada a partes iguales hizo que las lágrimas volvieran a salir a flote.

-Hermione. –la llamó limpiando preocupado sus lágrimas.

Pero las palabras aún estaban encarceladas en su garganta y era imposible que se liberasen de entre todas aquellas sensaciones que tenía tan a flor de piel.

-Hermione, mírame.-le rogó.- ¿Qué hice mal ahora?-preguntó mirando como caían sus lágrimas.

-Te quiero. –respondió en un susurro.

-¿Qué?- respondió preguntando, no sabía si porque no había llegado a escuchar su afirmación o por su incredulidad.

-Que…que estoy enamorada de ti, Ronald Weasly.

-He…yo…he estado…he estado toda la tarde intentando decirte que yo también te quiero.

Levantó la vista y se perdió en su mirada. Los brazos de él la arroparon y deseó que no la volviese soltase jamás. "_Yo también te quiero_" resonaba aún en su cabeza. Frase que desde aquel momento no volvería a dejar de escuchar.

_Gracias a los que hayáis llegado hasta aquí. Es mi primera publicación así que agradecería rr, tanto para tirarme tomates, para ayudarme a mejorar mis fallos, para que me digáis si os ha gustado o psimplemente para saber que alguien lo leyó. (Y mirá que no me gustan las historias de Ron&Hermione..., no sé que hago escribiendo esto...). _

_Besos, y gracias._


End file.
